


Kisses & Wishes

by Iamsuperconfused



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Minor Love Triangle, it last like 2 seconds, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: I wish you would write a fic... where the SuperFam ships SuperCorp - until they realize that Lena is crushing on a different DanversANDI wish you would write a fic where... The Danvers sisters realize they’re both crushing on the same woman (Lena) and keep trying to one up each other vying for her attention (bonus if Alex wins)I had two anons (or twice the same, idk) ask me for a fic like this and that's what I came up with. Sorry if it doesn't fit the request as much, but I had limited time to work on it.





	Kisses & Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Gwatson2304](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwatson2304/pseuds/Gwatson2304) for the Beta-Reading.

Kara meets her for lunch, talks to her about current music trend and sometimes, rarely, will playfully mock her constant use of scientific jargon in the middle of mundane conversations. 

Kara keeps her grounded in reality, sets her feet firmly on the ground. She criticizes her inventions and technology from a practical standpoint, she asks questions she wouldn’t consider otherwise.

It’s a relationship she needs, it’s a precious one at that. Kara takes care of reminding her that she’s human and that caring for herself isn’t a waste of time. 

Kara drags her to game nights with her friends, with the not-so secret hope that they’ll become her friends too. Her group is a mixture of family and friendship and clearly, they’ve been hanging around for a while. 

Lena knows she’s not the only one to notice how Kara hangs to her more than is reasonable and she leaves it for a while, if only to enjoy the slow realization. 

The realization never really comes. Because going to those game nights, also meant meeting Alex. 

Alex stays late with her at work, she rescues her from her sister’s well intentioned but untimely push for her to sleep and they bond over how great it is to have Kara in their lives.

Alex pushes her mind higher in the clouds, soaring with ideas and the minutiae of how to make them work. She criticizes her inventions and technology too, but it’s focused on improving the tech and pushing it higher.

It’s a relationship she wants, it’s one she’s had with others before, but the intensity of it is tenfold. Alex adds fuel to her flame, she powers her and she’d like to think she powers Alex too. 

Alex waits for her at game nights with her friends too, with a glass of wine to help her cope with her new friends. She’s in the group the same way Lena is: Because Kara dragged her into it, because she also needed friends that were different from herself. 

Lena knows she’s the only one to notice how Alex drinks just a bit harder when their round of Truth or Dare has her kiss Kara’s cheeks. That’s when the realization comes, amidst all the wagging eyebrows and cheers the lipstick mark provokes.

She stays behind after games night is over and when the door closes on the group leaving, Lena helps Kara clean up.

“I know everyone liked tonight’s little kiss, but did you?” Kara asks, putting away a plate, trying to hide her burning red cheeks.

“I didn’t mind it, but I’m afraid I wasn’t as enthusiastic about it as they were.” Lena says, leaning against the counter, abandoning the dishes. 

“I was too, until I saw Alex take the extra glass of wine.” Kara rests against the counter. “Now I just feel sad.” 

“I’m sorry I didn’t see any of it coming.” Lena sets her hand on top of Kara’s shoulder.

“Don’t apologize, Lena.” Kara takes Lena’s hand from her shoulder and keeps it between hers. 

“Should I leave?” There’s a tremor in Lena’s voice.

“Only if it’s to chase after Alex.” Kara gives her a bit of a sad smile, releasing her hand.

Lena freeze in place, surprised by the words. “I don’t want you think that--” she’s interrupted mid-ramble by Kara.

“Just go.” The interruption is almost soundless as Kara’s voice break, but her smile brightens wide when Lena starts toward the door. “Tell Alex to call me when she can.”

* * *

Alex answers the knock on her door in her PJs, holding a glass of whiskey with her free hand. “Lena?!” 

The young Luthor smiles sadly at the sight and her eyes water slightly, she steps inside of the apartment and closes the door herself. “I’m an idiot.” 

“So am I, what’s your point?” Alex shrugs, she starts to prepare another drink, so Lena can join her.

“My point, Alex, is that I’m here because I want to apologize for what happened tonight with Kara. I’m here at her urging, by the way.” Lena stops Alex from preparing the drink, shaking her head.

“Why?” Alex’s voice strains as she speaks through her teeth.

“Because it’s you.” Lena sets her hand against Alex’s cheek. “I don’t want anything or anyone else.”

Alex leans into the hand, kissing it clumsily as her eyes brim with tears. “Don’t you love Kara?” 

Lena pulls Alex into a comforting hug, letting her rest her head against her shoulder. “She’s my best friend.” Then Lena whispers into Alex’s ear. ”It’s you I want to mark with my lipstick.” 

* * *

Alex doesn’t call Kara, she just goes to see her for breakfast and they cry about Lena then. They’re both late to work that morning, but they both feel lighter than air. 

Lena spends time with Kara during lunch later in the week and it’s as uncomplicated as it used to be. They joke about how their friends will react to it and Lena does a good job of hiding how much it makes her stomach turn to think about. 

Lena spends time with Alex in the evenings, sometimes without words, sometimes without touches, one time over Skype. They talk about the latest round of results from Lena’s labs and when Alex suggests Winn helps out, Lena goes quiet.

“Uh-oh. I think I made it awkward?” Alex quips

“No, it’s not that.” Lena runs her fingers through Alex’s hair. “I’m worried your friends won’t approve of us.” 

“First, they’re your friends too, so they’ll be fine. Second, I’ll make sure they won’t be awkward about it.” Alex kisses her cheek. “We can make an entrance next week.” 

And they do! Alex has a few lipstick marks on her cheek, and one on her neck and maybe a few more, hidden away. Lena is all smiles and holding Alex’s arm. Their friends cheer and welcome them with congratulations. James gives Winn a 20$, Kara takes pictures all evening, much to the L-Corp PR team’s chagrin. 

When Nia and Brainy show up at the game, a little late tonight, they see Lena kiss Alex in the kitchen. Nia makes a noise and slaps Brainy’s shoulders in a quick volley. “This pairing appears optimal under these circumstances. Congratulations.” 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how fast/good I could manage to be with requests but if you leave one in the comments, *MAYBE* I'll get to it? (Any Supergirl F/F ships that doesn't involve minors).
> 
> If you leave one consider making it fit these: Supergirl F/F ships, I am not comfortable writing AU that differs wildly from the in show universe (High School AU, Harry Potter AU, No Powers AU are especially difficult for me), No character bashing.
> 
> If you don't want to leave requests, that's fine too, you can let me know what you think about this fic if you feel like it!


End file.
